Are we there yet?
by draco-is-the-punk
Summary: The Marauders go on a Muggle Studies camping field trip. Expect flirting, finding themselves and each other, chocolate sharing and puppy love. SiriusxRemus
1. Chapter the First

"Are we there yet?" James Potter moaned, tramping along the rocky path and glaring at the sheep peacefully grazing nearby. Remus sighed, rolling his eyes at James.

"How should I know?"

James kicked a discarded drinks can moodily.

"This is boring." he announced, pulling at his Muggle sweatshirt. Sirius laughed, giving James a light push and skipping lightly out of reach. James grinned at his best friend, tousling his already messy hair with one hand.

"You don't have to do that any more; Lily isn't here." Sirius reminded him, and James sighed dramatically.

"Alas, alas, my sweet Lily-flower, why hast thou forsaken me?" he asked, clasping his hands and speaking to the azure sky. Sirius sniggered and dodged the punch that James aimed at him.

"Your sweet Lily-flower hast forsaken you because she dropped Muggle Studies." Remus reminded James.

"Why? Why?" James moaned, dropping to his knees.

"Besides, even if Lily had come, it isn't like you would be able to do anything with her." Sirius told him, jerking his eyebrows suggestively. "After all, we will be in tents tonight, with millimetre thin walls."

"Silencing Charm!" James told him.

"With no wand?"

"Oh yeah…" James said, remembering the Professor confiscating their wands at the beginning of the trip.

Remus laughed, looking around at the rest of the class. He and the other Marauders were the only males on the field trip, and indeed the only Gryffindors. The remainder of the group were a mixture of girls from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, including Peter's Hufflepuff girlfriend Kerry Anne. They were walking together, mittened hands clasped. James wolf-whistled at them, causing Peter to blush to the roots of his sandy hair. A couple of the Ravenclaws were shooting hopeful glances at Sirius, who was now chasing a startled sheep, whooping with delight. Remus laughed at his friend's antics, and glanced at the map he was holding to check that they were headed in the right direction. He pulled a Chocolate Frog out of his trouser pocket and bit its head off, smiling at the taste of the chocolate. He ate the rest of the frog and handed the card to Sirius, who had rejoined the rest of the group after thoroughly confusing the flock of sheep. The dark haired Marauder gazed in delight at the moving picture of a wizard on the card.

"Oh excellent! I don't have that one!" Sirius exclaimed, hugging Remus around the middle. The teenage werewolf laughed, especially as Sirius' Ravenclaw admirers were now giving him jealous looks.

"I don't have that one either." James grumbled "Why do you always favour Sirius, huh Moony?"

Remus opened his mouth to answer, but Sirius announced

"Well I'm much better looking for one thing…"

James raised his eyebrows, and snorted. Sirius grinned

"Cheer up, James! This is meant to be fun!"

"I'm having fun!" James insisted "But I still think Muggles are nuts for doing this kind of thing all the time."

"Only one more kilometre to go!" Remus told them, tapping the map with one finger.

"Only???" Sirius asked incredulously. "Oh well. At least we have Remes with us; otherwise we'd be utterly lost. I don't know how you can understand a map that doesn't even move…"

Remus shrugged modestly as they reached a crumbling stone wall. James climbed up it first, jumping lightly down the other side. Sirius followed, balancing on one leg at the top for a few seconds before leaping down. Remus clambered up the uneven stone, standing on the top and looking around at the breathtaking Scottish countryside. Sirius put out a hand and helped him down the other side, smiling at him. Remus smiled back, then jumped neatly out of Peter's way as the smallest Marauder fell heavily off the wall into a pile of sheep dung. After they had helped Peter to his feet and checked that only his pride was damaged, they went on their way.

Soon the camp site came into view, and the group cheered. Sirius ran round in a circle like a dog chasing its tail, James punched the air, and Remus beamed at the sight of a dozen or so tents clustered around a small field.

"Hey Miss!" James grinned, bounding over to the Muggle Studies professor who was sunning herself on a polka dot deck chair. She sighed, getting to her feet and surveying her class.

"I see you didn't get lost… pity."

She smiled to let them know she was joking, and then gestured for them to come close.

"As you are aware, this is a muggle campsite. There are muggles staying here. Therefore we will be not mentioning magic, or of course using magic. To all intents and purposes, we are muggles. We will be using muggle tents…"

There were groans from the group, particularly the girls at this news and they looked condescendingly at the tents which were large by muggle standards but tiny when compared to the expanded insides that wizarding tents boasted.

"… and we will have to cook on a muggle stove tonight." the teacher finished, clapping her hands together and smiling broadly. "Won't it be _fun_?"

Some of the girls looked ready to turn back to Hogwarts, but James, Sirius and Remus shrugged indifferently and went to explore their tent.

"Hey, it's an eight man tent!" Remus exclaimed happily, unzipping the Marauders' home for the weekend.

"Is that good?" Sirius asked, peering through the nylon folds at the lined up sleeping bags.

"Yeah, since there are only four of us!" Remus laughed, flopping down on one of the sleeping bags and pulling a book out of his backpack. Sirius watched him reading for a while, and then lay down as well.

"Whoah, what's this thing?" he asked, poking the inflatable air bed.

"Muggle fad." James said, jumping on his own in delight. Peter came in but was shoved out again instantly by Remus.

"Go have a shower!" he scolded, and Sirius laughed as Peter slunk off.

"What?" Remus asked defensively. "He was covered in sheep dung. He would make our tent smell."

Sirius snickered, leaning back on the sleeping bag and pulling Remus towards him. He wound his arms around the werewolf and looked over his shoulder at the book.

"Good book?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What's it about?"

"It's Romeo and Juliet."

Sirius blinked.

"Right…"

Remus sighed.

"Basically it's about a girl called Juliet who falls in love with a guy called Romeo. But they can't marry because their families hate each other. So they devise a complicated plot in which Juliet fakes her own death. But Romeo thought she was really dead and killed himself. When Juliet found out that he was dead, she killed herself as well."

Sirius blinked again.

"That's cheerful." he said sarcastically.

"It's a tragedy." Remus replied, going back to his reading.

Sirius yawned, looking over at James.

"What you wanna do?"

"Play truth or dare??" James suggested wickedly.

"I'm not playing." Remus said quickly, and his friends both sighed loudly.

"Yes you are." Sirius told him, tugging the novel out of Remus' hands and tossing it out of reach.

"Hey!" Remus protested, pouting. Sirius grinned, pinning Remus down so he couldn't get to his book.

"You can help me think of a good dare for Prongs!" Sirius smiled.

"I choose truth!" James objected, but Sirius shook his head firmly.

"You never tell the truth anyway. You choose dare and there is nothing you can do about it."

James sighed, grinning.

"Alright then, do your worst."

Sirius frowned, skimming his hand along Remus' thigh distractedly. Remus swallowed, pretending he hadn't noticed.

"Uh… I dare you to run outside in just your boxers screaming that there's a spider in our tent." Remus said with a smirk. Sirius looked delighted

"That is brilliant, Moons. That's why I love you."

Remus blushed, looking at James.

"Fine." the messy haired Chaser said eventually. "I'll do it."

"Yay!" Sirius cheered. "Go on then!"

Grumbling, James pulled off his shirt and trousers and got to his feet. He saluted to Sirius and Remus and then ran out of the tent, squealing at the top of voice. Sirius and Remus peeked out of the tent door, and laughed hysterically as James jumped up and down on the spot, pretending to brush invisible spiders off his arms.

"Too rich…" Sirius grinned, as some of the Hufflepuff girls started to come out of their tents and practically swooned on the spot. Remus sniggered as James came back into the tent, grinning.

"Okay, Sirius. Dare or Dare?"

Sirius grinned.

"Dare, naturally."

"Good choice." James replied. He frowned, eyes travelling over the ebony haired boy lounging casually across the tent.

"Kiss Moony." James said.

"What?" Remus asked, sitting bolt upright.

"Okay." Sirius said simply. "Like, on the cheek, or…"

"On the lips." James said evilly. "With tongues. For thirty seconds."

Remus swallowed, as Sirius shrugged, seemingly indifferent."

"Okay then."

"What?" Remus asked again, weakly. "You can not be serious."

"Remus doesn't want to." Sirius said.

Remus only wished that was true.

"Remus has no choice." James grinned. Sirius shook his head.

"I am not doing anything to Remus if he doesn't want me to."

"Jeez Sirius, when did you grow a conscience?" Remus asked. Sirius smiled slowly, messing with his fraying shirt cuffs.

"You two are boooring." James scoffed, pulling his shirt and trousers back on and stretching. "I'm gonna go find Peter."

"He's probably with what's her face… Kelly thing." Sirius suggested. James pulled a face.

"Ditching his mates for a girl… traitor."

Sirius and Remus looked at one another.

"Ooooh Lily!" Sirius said in a ridiculous imitation of James' voice. "Marry me, Lily!"

James punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"You guys want to play flightless Quidditch?"

"Hmmm… that'll be fun." Remus said sarcastically.

"Fine, amuse yourselves." James said, ducking under the tent flap and leaving. Remus zipped the flap closed and picked up his book.

"How's your book going?" Sirius asked "They all dead yet?"

Remus raised an eyebrow, and started rummaging around in his backpack.

"Damn, I must have eaten all my emergency chocolate." he moaned, thinking of all he had consumed over the journey, convinced that he would have enough.

"Well, I might have some in my bag…" Sirius said casually. Remus froze, looking hopefully at Sirius.

"You might… or you do?"

Sirius pretended to think, and then pulled a huge bar of Honeydukes Finest out of his backpack.

"Just look at that. Chocolate. And it's all mine."

"Please? Please can I have some?"

Sirius tilted his head to one side, eyes glittering.

"What will you give me in exchange?"

Remus bit his lip, thinking.

"My Romeo and Juliet book."

Sirius' lip curled in disgust.

"Why would I want that?" he asked disdainfully. Remus shrugged.

"You may have got a sudden intellectual urge."

Sirius looked alarmed

"What's that? Is it contagious?"

Remus laughed, looking thoughtful.

"All right." he said simply "I give you me."


	2. Chapter the Second

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I got the inspiration for this fan fic from the camping trip me and my friends went on a few weekends ago. I thought at the time that it would make a great setting for a Remus/Sirius story, and here it is.**

"What?" Sirius asked blankly. "What am I meant to do with you, put you under the Body-Bind and use you for Bludger practice?"

Remus laughed.

"No, I was thinking more about being your slave for a day, something like that."

"Oh, I see…" Sirius said, a smile spreading across his handsome face. "So you have to do everything I say?"

"Yeah…?" Remus asked cautiously. He looked at Sirius who was grinning mischievously.

"Okay, repeat after me… Sirius Black is hot."

Remus stifled a giggle.

"Sirius Black is hot." he deadpanned.

Sirius frowned, clearly disappointed with Remus' lack of emotion.

"And I want to marry him and have his babies."

Remus copied Sirius calmly, and added

"Is that even possible?"

Sirius grinned.

"No, probably not."

He thought for a moment and then smiled wickedly.

"So I have my very own Moony slave… and I can order him to do my bidding, whatever it may be. So if I ordered you to tear up all your books you would have to."

Remus stiffened, and Sirius laughed

"Don't worry, I'm not _that _mean."

"Okay." Remus said. He was beginning to regret suggesting this to Sirius in the first place. He was bound to make him do something humiliating. He glanced anxiously at his smirking best friend. Sirius tilted his head on one side and suddenly leant forwards so that their faces were mere centimetres apart.

"So…" Sirius said in a soft whisper. "Being my slave and all… if I did this, you wouldn't protest?"

He ran a light finger along Remus' chest, sending tingles down the werewolf's spine.

"I suppose not." he said, with a much dignity as he could muster.

"Interesting." Sirius murmured, moving his hand down further. Remus breathed in sharply and Sirius smiled, his hand pausing at Remus' navel. He was now essentially on top of Remus, and the brunette could feel Sirius' soft warm breath on his face. Sirius licked his lips and put his hand on Remus' thigh.

"And…. Remus… you would let me do this?" he purred, moving his hand round in a circle.

"Apparently." Remus replied faintly.

"I see…"

Sirius blinked slowly, looking down at Remus from between his smoky black eyelashes.

"And, I wonder if you would let me…"

His voice trailed off and he closed his eyes, leaning forwards. Remus swallowed, blinking rapidly. Was he going to? Surely not… he couldn't be about to kiss him… could he?

Sirius opened his eyes, peeking at Remus.

"Bloody hell, you were actually going to let me, weren't you?"

"No." Remus said, closing his eyes. "I knew you weren't going to."

"No you didn't." Sirius said delightedly. "You were going to let me kiss you!"

"I was not!" Remus protested, trying to sit up.

"Yeah, yeah you were!" Sirius chanted, grinning. "Well, I am bloody gorgeous."

"Whatever." Remus sighed. "Can I get up now?"

"You were really going to let me kiss you, weren't you?" Sirius asked again.

"No! It's all in your head, Sirius."

"All in _your _head, you mean?" Sirius asked mischievously, giving Remus a roguish wink.

_Too right. _Remus thought in annoyance. And he would have let Sirius kiss him as well. He would have let Sirius do whatever he liked to him. But that would mean letting Sirius know that he, Remus Lupin, was utterly gay and completely besotted with a certain Sirius Black. And while Sirius was a 100 flirt who probably would have kissed him, he wouldn't have _meant _it.

"Hey guys!" came a voice from behind them "What are you… _bloody hell_!"

"It isn't what it looked like!" Remus said quickly, pushing Sirius off him.

"No, we were just having a discussion." Sirius said, nodding vigorously. "Uh, you can have the chocolate. You are freed from your slave-dom."

"Yeah, some discussion." James said bemusedly as Remus dived at the large bar of chocolate. "Ah, come on Sirius, you didn't give him chocolate did you?"

"I couldn't help it!" Sirius whined "He's just so damned cute!"

James laughed, shaking his head.

"So how goes the flightless Quidditch?" Sirius asked with a yawn.

"Don't ask." James groaned. "The girls are squealing and running away from the "Quaffle," they can't throw the "Bludgers" in a straight line, and the girl carrying the "Snitch" is bloody Katie-whatsit, and since Peter's the Seeker, the two of them are having their own private game of Kiss Chase instead of playing properly. It's gone beyond the point of amusingness. It's an insult to the holy game. And now these Muggle girls have joined in, and they are _hopeless_, I don't think they've even _seen _a game of Quidditch before…"

"Duh." Remus said. James scowled, sitting down.

"Dinner's in a minute." he said moodily, tracing the initials LE on his sleeping bag. Sirius looked up at the mention of food, sniffing the air hungrily.

"Don't smell anything…"

"We have to cook it, smartass." Remus told him. Sirius looked shocked; the nearest he came to cooking his own food was going under James' cloak to the kitchens and getting some from the house elves.

"You have got to be joking." he moaned, and the others laughed. A few minutes later, all four of the Marauders were gathered around a trangia stove, staring at a bubbling pan of pasta.

"Is it ready yet?" asked Peter, glaring at the stove. "It's been ages."

"It'll be hours yet." Sirius told him, his face grave. Peter almost fainted and everybody laughed.

"Nah, it'll be ready in a few minutes." Remus said, stirring the food round the pan. They sat hungrily waiting for the food to cook, Remus stirring it idly.

"This is boooooring." Peter whined "I'm huuuuungry."

"It should be done." Remus said, scooping some pasta out of the pan and examining it. "Here, does it taste ready to you?"

He held the spoon out to Sirius, who delicately took a piece of pasta with his teeth. He swallowed it whole and nodded.

"Good, good, let's eat." he said hungrily.

Remus ladled the food onto each of their plates, handing them out to each of the Marauders.

"Mmmm…. mmm… this is food." Sirius mumbled between mouthfuls. Remus swelled with pride.

"Surprised you can even taste it, the speed you're shovelling that down." he joked as Sirius loaded another forkful.

"Well it's fantastic. When I grow up, I'm going to employ you as my full time cook."

Remus flushed, and James and Peter lifted their heads momentarily to nod their agreement before continuing to stuff their faces. Sirius sighed with pleasure, putting his empty plate down in front of him and lying down across Remus' lap. Remus smiled, balancing his plate of pasta on Sirius' chest and occasionally feeding some to Sirius, who gulped down the scraps like a puppy, blinking happily. After they had all had enough, Peter scampered off to talk to his girlfriend while Sirius pulled out a Muggle cigarette lighter and flicked it on and off lazily.

"Pretty!" he sighed sleepily, looking at the sky. "You know, I never really understood what Muggles saw in camping. But it is kind of fun, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Remus agreed, pulling out a few blades of grass and plaiting them together. Sirius got up, stretching.

"Well, I'm dying for a piss. Do you know where the toilets are?"

"Don't know." Remus replied "Ask Peter, he had a shower before, remember?"

"Unless he jumped in the river," snorted James. Sirius grinned, sauntering off with his hands in his pockets. Remus watched him go, and then gathered up the dirty pots, taking them to wash in the nearby water tap.

"Hey Jamie! Guess what?" Sirius asked, bouncing back over.

"What?"

"I'll tell you when Remus gets back. Where is he?"

James pointed to Remus who was walking back towards them, his arms laden with clean pots. The werewolf set them down on the grass, and looked at Sirius who was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Come see what I found!" he said, grabbing Remus and James by the arms and pulling them along. He dragged them past the toilet blocks to a dry stone wall.

"Wow, a wall." Remus said sardonically, but Sirius just grinned and started to climb over it. He gestured for the others to follow, and Remus and James exchanged a look. They were used to Sirius' crazy moods. Remus clambered up the loose stone and jumped down the other side, and James did likewise. Sirius beckoned them forwards, and started to run down towards a large oak tree. He smiled broadly, stopping a few metres away, and Remus noticed the blue Muggle plastic rope dangling from one branch, and the thick plank of wood tied firmly to it.

"Rope swing!" Sirius exclaimed happily. He grabbed the seat and pulled it back, walking backwards up the steep grassy bank on which the tree was growing. He jumped forwards onto the swing and flew through the air, laughing. Remus watched him, smiling.

"Wheee!" Sirius sang, soaring past Remus and leaning back until his long black hair skimmed the grass. Remus gave him a little push so that he went even faster, and Sirius turned to look at him, his eyes glittering. Remus realised what he was about to do a moment too late.

"No Sirius, don't…" he started to say, just as Sirius reached out and seized the front of his shirt, pulling him off the bank. Remus squealed as his feet left the ground, feeling himself falling, closing his eyes tight. But he never hit the ground, and he opened his eyes to see that Sirius still had a firm hold on him and wasn't letting him fall. Sirius leant forwards, pulling Remus onto the seat. This wasn't an easy accomplishment when remembered that the swing was still moving at quite a speed. But eventually Sirius managed to haul Remus onto the swing. Remus sat facing Sirius, sitting on his friend's legs and clutching the rope for dear life. Sirius gave him a reassuring smile, letting go of the rope with one hand to wave at James, who was laughing.

"You won't fall." he told Remus "I'll make sure of that."

Remus nodded. He knew that he was safe. He was actually quite enjoying the feeling of flying through the air on the swing, the wind in his hair, Sirius being so close…

"Isn't this cool?" Sirius sighed, leaning back on the swing. The plank tipped alarmingly, and Remus grabbed Sirius' arms, terrified that his friend was about to fall. There were some pretty nasty looking rocks on the ground below. Sirius pulled himself upright again, smiling. Remus looked over at James, who was looking bored.

"Can I have a go now?" he asked. Sirius laughed, and pulled on the rope to slow the swing down. James grabbed the seat and managed to haul them up the bank. Sirius wriggled off and fell onto the grass, then got up to help Remus off. James jumped onto the swing and kicked off.

"See, I told you I found a fun thing!" Sirius beamed, sitting down on the bank to watch James. Remus sat down beside him, laughing as James attempted to stand on the swing seat and slipped, ending up sitting back down and looking sheepish.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool." Remus admitted. Sirius grinned proudly.

"Hey guys, can you all start getting back to your tents?" came a voice behind them. Their teacher was smiling over the wall at them, wearing a pale lilac dressing gown.

"You don't have to go to sleep straight away, but I need to know where you all are before turning in."

"Okay Miss." James said, jumping off the swing and bowing. Their Professor smiled girlishly again.

"She fancies you." Sirius hissed in James' ear. James elbowed him in the ribs and they followed her back to the camp site. Peter and his girlfriend were kissing goodnight outside the Marauders' tent. Peter smiled shyly at Kerry as she went back into her own tent, and he stood happily staring at the sky.

"Love is awesome." he sighed.

"Hey Pete." James said loudly. Peter jumped, going red.

"I didn't see you guys there."

"Clearly." Sirius grinned. "Good kisser is she, that Kathy-Anne?"

"Kerry." Peter corrected, an idiotic smile still on his face. The Marauders entered their tent, and Remus switched on a few Muggle torches he had brought with them so that they could see what they were doing. They kicked off their shoes, and pulled off their trousers.

"Nice boxers." Sirius said conversationally to Remus, who blushed. They all clambered into their sleeping bags and Remus grouped the torches around their sleeping bags.

"So, Peter…" James asked slyly "You and Katie…"

"Kerry!"

"Fine whatever. You two go all the way yet?"

Peter went scarlet.

"No." he said finally. "I want to… but how do I tell her?"

"God knows." James sighed "I've been trying to tell Lily for weeks."

He looked adoringly at the photo of Lily that he had propped up by his pillow.

"Doesn't she look hot in that picture?" he sighed. Sirius and Remus shared an exasperated look as he patted the photo frame lovingly.

"So, if you were stranded on a desert island and could only take one person, who would it be? And why?" Sirius asked.

"Lily." James said instantaneously. "Because I love her. And together we could create a new and superior civilization."

They looked at Peter, who looked uncomfortable.

"I don't know." he admitted "I love Kerry, but I love my mum as well, and couldn't bear to leave her all alone."

"Just choose Kerry." James laughed, prodding Peter. "I love my mum and all, but life without Lily wouldn't be worth living."

"Okay, Kerry then." Peter said. "Because she's lovely and funny and makes me happy."

"Remus?" Sirius asked softly, turning to the teenage werewolf and looking quizzically at him. Remus fidgeted, avoiding their gaze.

"I'd choose Sirius." he said finally. "Because he's funny and could make me feel not so bad about being stranded."

He looked at Sirius, who was smiling.

"What about you, Pads?" James asked.

"Remus." Sirius answered "Because he's cool and smart enough to figure out a way to escape. And with all that chocolate he eats, I bet he'd taste nice if I had to resort to cannibalism."

They all laughed, and Remus grinned. But was Sirius just choosing Remus because Remus chose Sirius?


	3. Chapter the Last

They chatted randomly for a while longer, and then Peter decided that he was going to try and sleep. He curled up in his sleeping bag and was presently snoring fit to burst. James snickered at their friend, but it wasn't soon until he too was fast asleep.

"Look at them." Sirius said quietly. "They don't know how lucky they are."

"How do you mean?" Remus asked.

"You know, found love and all. Well, James is managing to wear Lily down a little, now he's stopped with the compulsive jinxing. And as for Peter and thingie…"

"Yeah." Remus agreed fervently. "So…"

"So…" Sirius echoed. He pulled his lighter out again, and was about to start playing with it when Remus yelped

"Are you insane? A stray spark from that thing and the whole tent would melt into a twisted blob. With us inside it!"

"Okay, okay!" Sirius said, shoving the lighter away. "So, want to play the desert island game some more?"

"Sure." Remus yawned. "You ask."

"All right then… so if you were stranded on a desert island, what one book would you take? You can only take one."

Remus smiled thoughtfully.

"Maybe Gone With the Wind…"

"That's some muggle romance novel, right?"

The werewolf nodded dreamily.

"It's just so…"

He gesticulated wildly in front of his chest.

"Romantic?" Sirius guessed. "They don't all die in that one do they?"

Remus laughed softly.

"So what book would you take?" he asked. Sirius put his head on one side.

"I think I'd take this Gone with the Wind thing. I want to know what's so…"

He copied the movements Remus had made, and the brunette laughed.

"I'd definitely recommend it." he said. "So… if you could take only one food?"

Sirius looked thoughtful.

"Chocolate. It would remind me of you."

Remus almost choked.

"Thanks!" he smiled. Sirius grinned back, staring at the top of their tent.

"Okay, what would you rather do? Live for one month as Snape or two months as Filch?"

As the night went on, their talk turned back to the subject of romance.

"Would you prefer to have a cute kind of love like Pete and doodad, or a kind of fiery passionate love?" Sirius asked. Remus looked at him carefully before answering.

"I would say that passion is a good thing in any relationship. But there has to be some kind of cuteness involved. Such as gooey looks, hand holding and so forth…"

Sirius nodded sagely.

"So you are a fan of puppy love?"

"I suppose so." Remus answered, shooting a nervous glance at Sirius who was wriggling around in his sleeping bag, frowning.

"These things are bloody uncomfortable. Yeah, so passionate puppy love? Hot puppy love?"

Remus blushed. He wound a strand of soft light brown hair around his finger, and did not answer. Sirius sighed.

"I guess the reason none of my relationships have worked is because there was none of that. You know… chemistry."

Remus knew all right. Sirius was referring to the feeling that Remus got whenever Sirius touched his arm. The sparks that flew between them whenever Sirius gave him one of "those" looks. The magic which flew from the pages of the romance novels which Remus liked to lose himself in, imagining himself as one of the main characters living a life of excitement and ardour. He longed to be swept off his feet, to be the object of Sirius' affections. Remus always felt such empathy with the infatuated young girls he read about, painfully obsessed with their sweethearts. He was guilty of dipping into modern Muggle chick lit whenever he needed a little comfort reading, but his heart and soul were in the classics; Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice, Little Women… He often likened himself and his friends to these characters. James and Lily's story was so obviously Pride and Prejudice. He hoped that both of them would have a true love like Lizzy and her Mr Darcy. He wasn't quite sure which of the novels he and Sirius fell into.

He turned to look at Sirius, who was still musing over his many broken relationships.

"I thought that they weren't good in bed or something." Remus said sourly. Sirius looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I wouldn't know."

Remus stared at him.

"You mean to say… you haven't… you've never… you're a…"

"Yup." Sirius said calmly. "Never found the right person."

Remus sat quietly to think about this new information. He had always taken it for granted that Sirius had been… well, a bit of a man about the town. He had imagined that his friend had lost his virginity around about their fifth year, maybe their sixth.

"Is James?" he asked. Sirius snorted

"Doubt it."

"And Peter?"

Sirius shrugged.

"See, I'd say yes normally, but I'm not quite so sure. He has been out with a few girls lately, and that casual remark he made earlier about trying to get thingummy wotsit into bed… maybe he isn't."

The dark haired Animagus turned to look at his friend, one eyebrow raised.

"And what about you?"

Remus raised an eyebrow wryly.

"What do you think?"

"I do not know my dear Remus, that would be the reason why I was asking."

"Yeah, I am." Remus admitted. Sirius nodded.

"What I said before, about not having found the right person? I guess that was kind of a lie. What I meant to say was that I have found the right person, but have not yet got around to telling said person that they are the right person. Mainly due to my fear that the right person will laugh at me or not take me seriously, or just turn me down and never speak to me again. Usually when I'm asking somebody out, I don't bother about what happens if they say no. But I've never felt this way about anybody before. I suppose that's why I've never had sex, you know? I was kind of saving myself for them. But what if they don't love me back?"

Sirius looked anxiously up at Remus, who was trying very hard not to show the pain Sirius' words had caused him. He literally felt as though Sirius had just hit his heart with a huge sledge hammer, smashing it into dust. So, Sirius had fallen in love. And this wasn't just another girl who Sirius deemed cute and wanted to go on a date with. Sirius had said himself that this was "the One." In fact, he had said that he was saving his body for them and them alone. He loved somebody, and it wasn't Remus. It was never Remus. It never would be.

"So, you love this person? And you can't live without them?" he asked, fighting back tears. Sirius nodded.

"I really can't. I've tried banishing my feelings, but it won't work. Whenever I see them, it's like I'm falling in love with them for the first time, all over again. Especially since we've been in such close proximity on this trip."

Remus nodded. So the girl is on the field trip with them. He toyed with the urge of setting light to her tent, whoever she was. But then he thought about how he would feel if anybody hurt Sirius. He would be devastated, heartbroken, and unable to live. Sirius was clearly in love with this lucky girl, and Remus couldn't take away Sirius' love. He wanted Sirius, of course he did. But he also wanted Sirius to be happy.

He thought about the girls on the trip, and his brow furrowed. In his opinion, none of them were worthy of Sirius' love. They weren't witty enough, smart enough, and they didn't know Sirius at all.

"Is it one of the Ravenclaw girls?" he asked. Sirius shook his head firmly. This surprised Remus; the Ravenclaws were the closest he could get to a worthy match.

"So it's one of the Hufflepuffs?"

Again, Sirius shook his head. Remus frowned.

"But, there's only Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls on this trip!" he said slowly.

"Who said it was a girl?" Sirius asked slyly. His tone was casual, but his eyes were wide and nervous. Remus gaped at him.

"You're… you're… gay?" he asked in incredulous disbelief. Sirius nodded.

"Guess so."

"Well, I mean... wow. I would never have guessed…"

"Me neither." Sirius said shakily. "But I suppose we can't help who we fall in love with."

"No." Remus agreed sadly. "We can't. Wait a minute… you said this guy was on the trip with us?"

"I did." Sirius said, looking straight into Remus' eyes with his grey ones.

"Then… it has to be somebody in this tent!" Remus exclaimed. He didn't know whether that was worse than some stranger going out with Sirius or not, one of his best friends…

"Is it James?" Remus asked, scrubbing his eyes furiously. Sirius blinked.

"No way! Prongs? Not a chance in Hell."

Remus' jaw dropped.

"It's Peter???" he asked in disbelief. The situation was laughable, so why did he feel like crying?

Sirius laughed softly.

"No, it isn't Peter."

Remus frowned.

"Wait, but… if it isn't James and it isn't Peter, but they're on the trip…"

Sirius sighed, shaking his head.

"Remus, for somebody so smart, you can be incredibly dense."

The Knut dropped. Remus stared at Sirius as if he could not believe his ears.

"You mean…" he asked shakily. "You mean… you're in love... with me?"

"Yeah…" Sirius said. Now it was all out in the open the Animagus was growing steadily paler, and he seemed to have only just realised exactly what he had said.

"I know you don't feel the same." he said hurriedly "I just thought you should know."

Remus turned to him, his eyes dancing with a joyful fire.

"Who says I don't feel the same?" he breathed, reaching out to clasp Sirius' hand. Sirius looked at him in furious elation, the mouth slightly open in shock and delight.

"Are you being serious?" he asked quietly, and when Remus nodded, the Animagus seized the front of his thin t-shirt and pulled him to his chest. He kissed Remus full on the mouth, wrapping his arms around him and burying his hands in the werewolf's soft brown hair. Remus sighed happily; he was finally where he belonged. But now it was really happening to him, he no longer thought that kissing Sirius was as exciting and as passion-filled as the books he read. The real thing was so much better. Words could not describe the magic.

"I love you." he told Sirius sincerely, and his best friend smiled at him.

"I don't think you would kiss me like that if you didn't love me." he replied. "No matter how good you are at kissing. Speaking of which, that has to be the best snog I've ever had. I commend you, Moony."

Remus blushed slightly, his arms still around Sirius' waist.

"Although," Sirius continued "I am now in a serious dilemma. After I have been kissed like that by you, I doubt I will be able to live without you being my boyfriend. Since it was you who put me in this pitiful state in the first place, I think the only chivalrous thing for you to do is to go out with me."

Remus raised his eyebrows.

"I think you will find that it was you who kissed me, and therefore your fault however you may feel." he said calmly. "And it is also your fault that I want you to kiss me again."

Sirius smiled slyly.

"Well maybe we can come to some kind of arrangement. If you agree to go out with me, then I will kiss you again, and again, and again…"

His voice trailed away as Remus threw his arms around Sirius' neck and their mouths met once again.

"I think that sounds fair." Remus murmured, and Sirius smirked as the werewolf planted soft kisses up his neck.

"So then, _boyfriend_." he purred, placing a possessive hand on the brunette's thigh. "My sleeping bag is awfully big and lonely… it has a Moony shaped space with your name on it…"

Remus grinned happily and slid in beside him. Sirius wrapped his arms around his lover, kissed his forehead and smiled broadly.

"Night." Remus sighed, stealing once last kiss before closing his eyes and burying his face in Sirius' chest. Inhaling the sweet smell of the one he loved, he fell asleep. Sirius soon followed, and they slept peacefully in Sirius' sleeping bag, their hands entwined and their legs tangled together, each of them blissfully happy.

The next morning, James Potter woke up to the sound of bird song. He yawned, groping at the side of his sleeping bag for his glasses. He found them, and pushed them blearily onto his nose. The tent came into focus, and the first thing he noticed was that Remus' sleeping bag was void of occupant. He blinked, wondering where his friend had got to. Then he saw him, fast asleep in Sirius' arms. Well, that wasn't anything unusual; Sirius and Remus shared their beds all the time back in the castle. James smiled at the serene looks on both of his friends faces, and propped his head on his arm, too drowsy to get up yet unable to go back to sleep.

He watched as Sirius woke up, stretching, then looked down at Remus with a mixture of mingled affection and… something else that James couldn't quite put his finger on. He watched as Sirius gently shook the sleeping werewolf.

"Wake up sleepyhead." he said tenderly, and Remus opened one sleepy eye to peer at him. His face broke into a smile and he replied

"Hey. Good sleep?"

Sirius stroked a tendril of silky brown hair off Remus' face.

"Fabulous. Thanks for last night."

James opened his eyes wide as Remus lifted his head to accept Sirius' soft kiss on the lips. James' jaw dropped and he sat bolt upright, staring at them. At long last, they seemed to notice they were being watched. Sirius spotted James, and flew backwards away from Remus.

"Uh, we were…" he stammered

"We were just…" Remus continued, with no idea what he was going to say.

"Let me guess." James interrupted. "Moony accidentally swallowed horseradish, which we all know he is allergic to. It swelled up inside his throat, and the only possible way you could think to get it out was to use your tongue."

James' eyes were twinkling, and Sirius grinned happily.

"Yeah something like that." he agreed. James nodded, his head on one side to survey his friends.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen eventually." he told them. "I've had plenty of time to decide whether or not I'm okay with it…"

"And are you?" Remus asked anxiously.

"Course I am, you silly berk." James laughed, ruffling both of their hair teasingly.

"But what will all the others say?" Sirius asked curiously, looking at Remus. Remus shrugged, a smile playing about his lips.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."

And he didn't. He couldn't give a flying f…. Fwooper what anybody thought about him and Sirius. All he cared about was that Sirius cared about him. It was enough. It was all he'd ever wanted.

_Fin_

**Author's Note: So there you have it; a cute little fic I thought up while camping! For those unfortunate individuals who aren't familiar with Gone with the Wind, Remus was quoting from the film version at the end there. The line from the film just fitted better than the original line from the book. For all you Remus/Sirius shippers, I have a few little fics floating around in my head which I will get down on paper as soon as possible! **

**Love you all**

**Draco-is-the-punk**


End file.
